A Life Worth Giving
by Vicky Maybell
Summary: With a child on its way and an abusive father for a companion, Aurora Hawthorne would accept death in the zombie apocalypse with a grateful heart. Will she bid a good-bye to the cruel remains of the world or can someone convince her life is worth living? (Rick/OC)
1. A Penny for Your Thoughts

**Rated: T (I don't know if it will be M in the future, but if you're interested in a M rating I could do so)**

**Summary: With a child on its way and an abusive father for a companion, Aurora Hawthorne would accept death in the zombie apocalypse with a grateful heart, despite her hesitation on suicide. Will she say good-bye to the cruel remains of the world or can someone convince her live is worth living? (Rick/OC)**

**Pairings: Obviously Rick/OC. Maybe a little Shane/OC. He's cute (when he had his hair; at least), you can't blame me for it. But he is definitely still 'evil Shane'. I'm not saying they are bad ones, but I am not the biggest fan of 'good' Shane fics. **

* * *

**A Penny for Your Thoughts**

**Short Prequel**

The hot Georgia sun beating down on Aurora's shoulders couldn't be good for the baby. Her whole life was now about the child inside of her. She had to read baby books, do baby yoga, watch parenting videos, get baby clothes, do baby _everything. _Everything was now dedicated to the little being inside of her. So why was she subjecting it to a life in the world full of zombies? Was she giving birth to a child, forcing it to a life of useless running and fear or was she giving birth to a child who would one day live in a world that was undead free? Aurora doubted the latter.

Beside her was the man who was the essence of her wisdom-ish but morbid thoughts. The bruises covering her arms and back were the root of her pain. What man would beat his twenty-three year old pregnant daughter in the midst of a zombie apocalypse, you ask? A man like her father. Aurora would rather not think about his cruelty at the moment, so she turns away from him and watches the highway.

The trio had been dwelling there on highway 85 for four days and frankly, Aurora was tired and hungry. She wouldn't go against her father's judgment though, as repercussions would involve more than a rap on the wrist. The highway stretches far, and her father looks for the end with his binoculars. Chasing the end of a highway sounds deep, but it's a stupid fucking game that her father refuses to drop. He'll look for anything on the skyline.

But now this game isn't a game, it's a chance for survival. Aurora barely registers his frantic movements that are veiled, her eyelids closed. She is in a deep slumber, one that is rudely interrupted by his excited shaking.

"Wake up, Rosie. I see somebody on the horizon, and god damn he isn't a walker." Wallace, her father, cries. When she doesn't stir he kicks her side, dangerously close to her stomach, and she scrambles away.

If a father doesn't care for his daughter, damned if he cares about her own.

* * *

It's a full half hour before the man on the horizon gets close enough. He's dressed in an officer uniform, riding a horse towards Atlanta. Aurora and Wallace didn't exchange any words, only grabbed their bags and followed him. The man spared them a few looks along the way, understanding that they were a desperate and close to death bunch.

_I might as well lead them to safety, _Rick had thought, despite being uncomfortable of their silence. Aurora had wanted so desperately to introduce herself and have some human contact, but a pinch in the ribs from Wallace clearly stated it wasn't within her rights.

What entitled him to set laws for her? Had she not been in college and far away from a man she obviously did not want to see again? But these 'rights' of hers are set in stone, and they were until her child was born and she had something to fight back for, or until he drops dead.

"A penny for a thought?" The man of the horse offers, a warm and friendly wink throw towards her, but she stays silent and he gives up. Aurora simply tightens her arms around her abdomen when her father shoots her a look, protecting the little miracle within.


	2. Fear is Your Motivation

**Note: I don't want an OC where people are fighting over her (for now), so I'd like to elaborate on the whole Shane/OC thing. Shane and Lori are obviously still bumping the uglies, but since Lori doesn't put out for Shane after Rick reappears, the Shane/OC situation will be sort of a 'using' relationship. Good with that? Good. Ta~ta!**

** Another Note (Ugh, I know right, too many): This might be a little short, like the first chapter, but things will pick up after I'm done gearing up for school.**

* * *

**Fear is Your Motivation**

When the group reached Atlanta, the empty streets greeted them. Smoke rose up from numerous buildings, and cars were casually parked everywhere. It seemed empty, obsolete, and depressing. Why wasn't there salvation and big pearly gates? The sun was shining and birds chirping was heard in the distance, but not a living soul around.

On Marietta Street Aurora stopped and sat on the hood of a car. Rick and her father waited a moment, despite the fact that Wallace wanted to haul her up so she didn't waste time. But pregnant women aren't meant for distances. Rick helped her up on the horse behind him and in payment for his kindness, Wallace would pinch her in the leg repeatedly when he thought Rick wasn't looking. He was seeing this, but he did nothing. The last thing Rick wanted was to start a fight, even though he felt guilty for not standing up for the quivering girl behind him.

"Wait," Aurora said as they passed an abandoned bus, "did you hear that?"

"No." Both men chorused and she hung her head, reprimanding herself for alarming them for nothing. But when the horse became spooked, she knew she was right. Nothing was there to save them. Only things that would hurt them. Rick picked up speed at the sight of a walker, and Wallace huffed as he jogged along. One might think a pregnant woman is a liability in the zombie apocalypse but so is a man who hasn't moved from his couch in twelve years.

They passed a tank and Aurora dug her face into Rick's shoulder when she saw crows feasting on an empty lifeless body. Agitation grew inside and she almost suggested turning around, that maybe Atlanta wasn't as safe as Rick said. But at the sound of whirring blades, he sped up despite Wallace telling him to slow down. He might as well taken her father's advice, because as soon as they turned the street they were met with a horde of zombies.

Aurora looked over their faces, and for a reason didn't feel fear but remorse. These were people, abandoned and left for dead to a disease. Her sad thoughts were halted though when they began chasing the horse. Wallace surprisingly managed to keep up. Maybe fear was his adrenaline. They met with more walkers. He ran faster and disappeared among them, dodging their bites.

"Dad!" Aurora cried. She didn't love her father, and wouldn't miss him if he died, but it was still blood on her hands if she lost him. Her own mother would be disappointed.

She lifted her legs up onto the house and tangled herself onto Rick, ignoring the gun bag that was hurting her face. One hand flew between her abdomen and his back, as if a hand could save her child within. This was it. She'd never be able to see Levi's eyes, or her nose. Nobody would be there to compare the child to its parents. She'd never be able to hold it.

The two were thrown off the horse and the walkers attacked it, despite the two humans laying there defenseless. Aurora stared up at them, until she was being dragged on her back across the surprisingly smooth asphalt and under the tank they had earlier passed. Rick held her against him until her mind came out of its zone and she began cooperating, hands sliding and feet scrambling to get further under the big hunk of unmoving metal. If she had a clear mind she would have given up and let the walkers take her, but fear was her motivation.

Suddenly she was yanked up rather harshly, and into the tank. She rolled over in the corner, struggling to catch her breath as Rick shut the door and retreated to his own corner. They stayed there like that, whimpering and crying and eventually falling into a thick silence. It was interrupted by a _bang _and ringing. Aurora pressed her hands against her ears and was lost in a daze. What happened? Did Rick shoot himself? She couldn't bring herself to look and curled up into a tighter fetal position, dazed, crying, and scared to see the aftermath of suicide.

When her dazed passed, Aurora shakily sat up and was almost overwhelmed by the sight of Rick sitting there with a gun pressed to his forehead. She almost threw herself at him, not in a sexual way but in a way to comfort him, the pregnancy hormones urging her to be nurturing. Before she could, the crackling of the CB caused them to turn their heads.

_Hey, you two dumbasses in the tank. You cozy in there?_

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy it? Yay! You should review. I'll love you if you do. Nah, I love you even if you don't. But you totally should.**

** It may seem like a spoiler, but I assure you that we're not done with Wallace. We'll explain Levi later. In fact, Wallace and Levi will kind of integrate later in the story. Oops! I'm letting out too much information. Until next time. Ta~ta!**


	3. Your Drug is a Heartbreaker

** Wow! Three reviews in less than a day is actually a record for me. Thank you so much!**

** Also, to Valentine, the anonymous reviewer: To be honest, your review sounded a little too demanding for a story that has three chapters in less than a day. I have school soon, and additional studies, so I'm sorry if I can't write the longest chapters. However, I made this a teensy bit longer. **

** I think I'm making a habit of a two chapters per episode.**

* * *

**Your Drug is a Heartbreaker**

_Hey, you two dumbasses in the tank. You cozy in there?_

Rick and Aurora glanced at one another, incredulous expressions on their faces. She let her head fall into her hands, grinding them into her eyes and wiping away the relieved tears. When the guy called again, Rick rushed to the CB.

"Hello? Hello?" He literally breathed into it. Aurora squeezed in beside him, straining to hear the quiet radio. The man sighed into the mic, sounding just as relieved as them.

"There you are; you had me wondering."

"Where are you? Outside? Can you _see _me _right _now?"

"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news."

"Good news?" Aurora whispered to Rick and he repeated it into the CB. The guy on the other side paused for a moment.

"No." At this, she grabbed the CB and furiously pressed the button.

"Listen, man, I don't want to be stuck in a fucking tank all day. I'm pregnant; I just lost my dad in a horde of walkers, and just saw a poor innocent horse be torn apart by them. If you HAVE ANY GOD DAMN WAY TO HELP US, I suggest you speak up or help me God I will-"

"Make a run for it."

"That's all you can do, huh?" Aurora tiredly handed the mic back to Rick, curling up in the tank seat and looking forward with blank eyes. Rick shook his head and turned back to the CB. The man on the other side and Rick began planning out the 'make a run for it' scheme.

Aurora was in her own little zone. It was like her baby was trying to calm her down, or the idea of a child inside was calming her down. She didn't mean to fly off the handle. Rick climbing up the ladder shook her out of a 'mommy calming zone' and back into overdrive. She followed him up, running past Rick as he slammed something into a walker's face. She carefully climbed down, in comparison to Rick's flying off and falling that was totally unnecessary. It was easy to run with such a little baby bump, and she was far ahead of Rick who was shooting down walkers. An Asian kid jumped out in front of Aurora, and she screamed in surprise. Ignoring the ear splitting vocals, he pushed her into the alley and ran ahead of Rick and her, leading them to a ladder.

Aurora nearly collapsed and leaned against the wall, catching her breath. The walkers below screeched and gurgled, and their smell nearly made her vomit. Rick and 'Glenn' exchanged names, and he turned to the heaving pregnant woman.

"Thanks for the outburst by the way." He spat and she stared up at him before bursting into .tears, pulling him into a rough hug and heavily hiccupping.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart! It's my hormones; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She sobbed into his shoulder and Rick let out a shaky laugh. He remembered when Lori would cry for the stupidest reasons when she was pregnant with Carl. He pushed them out of his thoughts, not wanting to believe that they could be dead.

Glenn managed to squirm out of her vice like grip, mumbling apologies to her. Who wants to pressure a woman like her? Not Glenn. Women's feelings were way too complex for him. He looked down, and gently pushed her up the ladder, going on about his glass half full view on the world. The climb was strenuous for the two, but Aurora surprisingly pulled through it better than they did.

"Catch up, slowpokes!" She yelled, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

* * *

As soon as Aurora ran through the door a blonde woman with hysterical eyes shoved her shoulder against the wall and pressed a gun to her temple. The universe seemed to slow down, and for a split second she thought the woman had already pulled the trigger. She closed her eyes and went limp, slumping against the wall. Rick came over to push the woman off of his traveling partner, but the woman swiveled and pointed the gun at him, still holding the girl to the wall.

"Andrea! Get the hell of off of her! Stop!" The burlier man pushed her off and she instead pushed the gun closer to Rick's head.

"ANDREA." He barked at her and she slowly lowered it, mumbling about their inevitable deaths.

* * *

When Aurora resurfaced, Glenn was pulling her up, supporting her on his shoulder. She normally wouldn't be the Mary Jane in this type of situation. If she wasn't carrying another life, she would've pushed him away and done everything herself. But her body felt exhausted and she complied as he helped her up the stairs to the roof.

Glenn leaned Aurora against the door and ran to stop the man who was beating up T-Dog. Her eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight and she pushed herself up, energy slowly returning to her. When the man punched Rick over the pipes and began kicking T-Dog, she strode down the metal steps, tapped his shoulder, and landed a hard punch to his jaw when he turned around. He stared up at her for a moment, shocked that at the strength of her blow.

"You fucking cow!"

Merle recovered and scrambled up, grabbing her wrist with such a terrifying force that she was slightly lifted off the ground. His nostrils flared and he trained angry eyes onto hers, staring into her.

_"Daddy, what's wrong?" A little girl sat next to her father on the couch. He lifted his head from a tray on the table and trained his eyes on her. His pupils were dilated and he looked suddenly furious. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up, letting her hang by her arms as she cried and told him to let go._

_ "YOU DON'T TELL YOUR MOTHER! HUH? ARE YOU GONNA BE A SNITCH LIKE YOUR MOM?" _

Aurora blinked and growled at him, pushing him back and to Rick who slammed the butt of his gun into Merles face. He grabbed his hands and cuffed them to the pipe, pushing the man back into them.

"Who the hell are you, man?" Merle cried.

"Officer Friendly," Rick spat and cocked his gun, "now look here Merle. Things are different now. There are _no _niggers anymore, _no _'taco benders', _no _inbred white trash and _no_ 'fat fucking cows."

"He didn't say fat." Aurora scoffed, but Rick ignored her. In all honesty he didn't mean to say that, only thought he had heard it when Merle yelled it.

"There is only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

"You're a cop." Merle chuckled, stating the obvious. Aurora ignored the rest of their jittering and went over to T-Dog. The three of them (excluding Andrea, for some odd reason) helped him up and she offered him a tissue from her bag that she carried.

Rick gently pushed past her and threw a bag of coke over the edge. Aurora regarded it for a second, and then kicked Merles feet. She could see white on his nose. In a way, he was similar to her father and she could tell that from only four minutes of seeing him. She hoped that Wallace was okay. She hoped more that his blood was dripping on the Earth surface somewhere, dead.


	4. Her Heart Grew Three Sizes that Day

**Note: After a few paragraphs, Aurora will slowly change into Rosie. Just saying so you don't become confused. Also some dialogue is changed.**

**Valentine: No offense taken, dear. I responded in blind frustration and stress from school. In fact, in apology for my unnecessary note I've made this longer than a measly 800 words.**

**Another Note: Skipping a lot of episode 2. Except for the very (not) sexy sight of Rick covered in guts, Glenn's car, and the short but hilarious blubbering between Merle and T-Dog when he drops the key, nothing else about the episode really appeals to me. I mean, who's going to eat frog legs in the apocalypse? Not me. **

* * *

**Her Heart Grew Three Sizes that Day**

* * *

"I think you should go faster." Aurora breathed beside Glenn. He threw her a shocked look.

"You know, I'd think a woman would be screaming out of fear from this, not enjoying it." He turned back to the empty stretch of highway before them.

"I volunteered myself to rub guts all over my _pregnant _body. I think I deserve a little enjoyment. Fast cars turn me on." She mumbled the last part and he shot her an _'ew' _look, but sped up the car nonetheless. Aurora readjusted herself in the seat, leaning out of the window and let out a long 'woo-hoo'. Glenn joined her with excited shouts, and not even the car's siren could drown their sounds of pure joy.

Wallace would've never let his daughter touch one of them, less ride in one. So she smothered her love of cars under a blanket, being under one with a flashlight and a driver's manual for dozens of cars. The baby kicked a little now and then, and Aurora felt him stir inside. She couldn't tell for sure, but she felt like he was enjoying the fast movement as well. She felt a surge of pride at this, because there was already one thing down they were destined to talk about. She'd have to find more, but it would have to wait.

For now, it was happiness.

* * *

"I think this 'Dale' you speak of won't be too happy with us." Aurora regarded as they drove through the wilderness. Glenn spared her a look. An half an hour ago she was smiling, but now there was worry. She motioned him to pull over and when he did she told him to watch her back, sliding out of the car with surprising ease for a pregnant lady.

"Why's that?" Glenn asked as she threw up the hood. There was rustling…and then silence. She turned off the alarm.

"Because the alarm probably attracted walkers. If the camp is as close as you say, then he must've noticed it." Aurora replied and shut the hood. They both hurried back into the car before a walker could stumble upon them.

"Why did you shut the alarm off before if you knew how?" He asked.

"It didn't cross my mind." She said sheepishly, almost sounding ashamed. Glenn gave her a small smile to assure her there was no harm.

When they arrive back at camp, a dark haired guy with curly hair stormed to them and Aurora stepped back warily, hoping he wouldn't press a gun to her head like Andrea did. Instead he pushed Glenn's shoulder.

"Are you an idiot, trying to attract walkers?" He asked but an older man that Aurora assumed was Dale came forward and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Shane, relax. It'd be hard for them to pinpoint the location with the sound bouncing around. Not arguing, just saying. Besides, the alarm stopped too far from the camp. We're fine." Dale assured him and 'Shane' shrugged off his hand. Aurora assumed wrong when she thought he would be the angry one.

"I'm sorry guys, but Rosie and I got a really cool car." Glenn smiled and Aurora patted the hood affectionately. Dale gave them a smile, silently agreeing to that statement. A blond woman rushed forward and practically threw herself at Glenn. For a moment, Aurora thought she was his girlfriend.

"Is Andrea okay? Where is everybody? Is my sister coming back?" She yelled into his face. Rosie scratched the 'girlfriend' idea. Glenn seemed like the guy who goes for more mellow girls. The blonde didn't wait for him to answer her, because a smile broke out on her face. Everyone turned towards the truck pulling in behind them. Andrea got out first, and the girl rushed forward. They crashed together, sobs and happiness basically radiating. Rosie basically soaked this up. She was such a sap, especially as everyone became acquainted with their proper families.

But when Rick came out, god that's when her tears flowed and everything clicked. Who wouldn't notice this 'Shane's' incredulous face? Or how the lone mother and son stared in amazement before Rick and the child strode towards each other? The joyed shouts of 'dad, dad!' and the woman crying openly into Rick's chest was the last puzzle piece. What were the chances? Pretty slim, but emotional.

Rosie ignored the little stir within her at the sight, and knew it wasn't the baby. In fact, the baby hadn't been much expressive since the car stopped in the woods, when the car's alarm was shut off. This stirring was of raw emotion. A little bit of happiness, a little bit of abandonment, and the tiniest smudge of disappointment as Rick kissed his _wife _with so much passion.

It was either disappointment or jealousy. Mostly both.

* * *

Rosie set up her sleeping bag in Dale's RV, tucked in the tiniest corner. He had already lent her the bag to begin with, so it wasn't fair that she crowded up his housing as well.

She skipped dinner that night, bringing her small portion of beans and bread inside the camper with her. She didn't want to see the families cuddled up because honestly, she missed her own. When she says that, she doesn't mean Wallace. She means her mother and the father of her child, Levi. Her mother died when she was six, and sometimes Rosie wonders if it was her father's fault. It wasn't like her mother to mysteriously 'drown' in the lake only a mile from their old house. She loved the water, and Rosie inherited her excellent swimming skills from her. As for Levi, she wasn't sure where he was. They met in college at a party and soon followed a one night stand that ultimately knocked Rosie up. But he wasn't like those other guys. He took her out to coffee, discussed the plans for the little baby inside of her. But then he left for vacation in Seattle with his family and then came the apocalypse. Levi was more than excited to see the baby's birth, and judging by the size of her stomach the occasion wasn't too far off.

A knock at the door shook Rosie from her thoughts. Surely, everyone was still awake. It was far too early for them to go to bed, especially after seeing their loved ones. Rick opened the door and peered in, his eyes adjusting to the dark and settling on Rosie.

"Shouldn't you be outside with everyone else?" Rosie said, not meaning to sound offensive in any way.

"We're all about to go to bed. Andrea's sister will be sleeping in here, too. Don't be surprised if Andrea joins as well. Shane is on watch tonight, so he shouldn't bother you much. I just…Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your father ran off and if I'm not mistaken he didn't seem like the guy I'd give a 'father of the year' coffee mug to." Rick said and she cracked a small smile.

"No, it's alright. But thanks, Rick." She said and he looked confused.

"For what?"

"Acting like a moses to a silent man and a crazy pregnant woman." Rosie responded, and he gave her a smile before bidding goodnight. Before he closed the door, Rick stopped for a moment.

"Glenn is runnin' around and callin' you Rosie, but I didn't think that was your name. Is it?" He asked.

"No," she smiled again, "it's just a nickname. Maybe I'll tell you it later, but just call me Rosie."

* * *

The morning sun attacked Rosie's eyes with a harsh beating. She hadn't slept a wink last night, especially since the moans coming from presumably Rick's tent were none too concealed. She even heard the moans of other wives and to be honest, it was terrifying. But when she did sleep, her dreams were none too innocent and her own sounds joined the others. Her own low moans woke her up, and she was extremely grateful that the sisters had managed to get their own tent. The watchmen, Shane, however remained a mystery as to whether or not he heard her. She had imagined _Rick, _and when he gave her a friendly smile as she stepped out of the RV in the morning her heart lurched in shame. Rosie couldn't help herself, but he seemed so…_real_ and she couldn't find it any sexier that her dreams told her.

Rosie ignored that the men were taking apart her and Glenn's precious car, hoping that her face didn't seem to bitter. Glenn, however, wasn't too shy as to refer them as vultures. She chuckled and waved hello to Carol, the woman who had slipped into the RV and placed fresh, clean maternity clothes on the counter. Where she had gotten them is a mystery, but Rosie was grateful nonetheless. Carol gave her a smile and waved back but not before her husband shot her a dirty look.

Wallace, Merle, and Carol's husband would get along wonderfully.

"My dad said you helped him help everybody." A little boy stopped her in her tracks. Sophia, whom Rosie recognized as Carol's daughter, stood beside him with a shy look. Rosie hunched down a little, to reach his height, and smiled.

"I don't know if I did much, but I helped Glenn distract the zombies. Does that work any?" She asked and the boy cracked a smile.

"My name is Carl. This is Sophia." Carl said, slightly puffing out his chest in hopes to impress the lady before him. Rick and his wife watched from afar, chuckling from his showing off.

"I'm Rosie. But why, aren't you a strong hero? What'd you do while we were gone?" Rosie asked and his face went blank.

"Nothing…but Shane's taking me out to catch frogs today. Said they were delicious." Carl boasted and Rosie's nose crinkled, and Sophia mimicked the expression.

"Trust me, where I come from everybody eats weirder things than that but never have I touched a frog. I'm not sure I want to." Rosie said and his face fell, but when she told him that'd she would try it in his honor he had a glowing face. She was never good with kids before, but now it seemed like she had a knack for it. The squealing of tires interrupted them and Carl ran towards the car, saying something about Shane being back so soon. Rosie turned and looked at the little girl.

"Hi! Why don't you guys go play for a bit? I'll join you later." She smiled and Sophia gave her a smile. Every time the two smiled, Rosie's heart grew a little. Metaphorically, of course.


End file.
